


possibly two regrets

by Ashling



Series: all kept incomplete [7]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, when I say drabble I mean exactly 100 words dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: absolutely alone





	possibly two regrets

The stables were warm and welcoming as ever, but tonight, the horses were all asleep. Surely somewhere across the world someone was awake, but it was too far to travel, and Tommy was giving up on people anyways. They were like a thousand fucked-up telephones: clear and loud and then _Hello?_ _Can you hear me?_ They were all like moving pictures with a nick in the tape, pictures then shadows, all but one, and that one long gone. Rest in peace. The ring was cold when he put it on in the mornings. 

Perhaps he shouldn’t have left the dog.


End file.
